


【高桂】日后事项/Baby baby one more time

by WhiteRadish3



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:46:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23078818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRadish3/pseuds/WhiteRadish3
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 5





	【高桂】日后事项/Baby baby one more time

【高桂】日后事项/Baby baby one more time

“别来了，”桂一脸冷淡，“屁股疼。”  
高杉在背后抱着他不肯撒手，在他后颈附近磨来蹭去。  
桂捉住那只往他裤子里伸的手：“别闹了，昨晚做了两次了，今天实在不行了。”  
高杉不搭腔，坚持不懈在桂耳根和脖颈处暧昧地呼气，间或伸出舌尖舔舔他的耳垂。  
“......”桂叹气，转身捧住高杉的脸，把他的脸揉出一个滑稽的形状，“堂堂鬼兵队总督，这么幼稚，别人看到了是要笑话你的。”  
堂堂鬼兵队总督：“老子是有对象的人，只有嘚瑟的份，谁还能笑话我。”  
桂只好更用力挤他的脸泄愤。  
部队里上上下下一个妹子都没有，基本上都是单身汉撸着单身的管或者互相安慰一下打个单身的炮，有没有像他们这样谈恋爱处对象的，至今还没有听说过有第二对。  
——虽然银时至今不愿面对这个事实。（“一起长大的两个小王八蛋居然搞上了你们至我于何地？！老子不是光头啊不是电灯泡不会发光！”）  
高杉还有些年幼时没褪去的婴儿肥，脸颊本就稍稍偏圆润，被桂揉得像只小猪，眼睛都被挤得眯起来了，还撅起嘴，要讨个吻。  
桂被逗笑了，总算松了手：“你傻不傻。”  
高杉如愿以偿地亲到了桂的嘴唇，手指伸进他的指缝，非要亲亲密密地来个十指相扣，还得寸进尺地在指缝间轻轻摩擦。  
桂多少也被煽风点火得难耐。都是刚开荤的毛头小伙子，从前的不服来干（fight）都变成了不服来干（fuck），稍微一点暗示或者刺激就能举旗致敬，格斗切磋都变成了干柴烈火。恋人温热的鼻息和细密的触碰太蛊惑人心，稍不留神就成了衣襟散乱地靠在墙上，张开腿，仰着脖子享受的模样。他感到对方在自己大腿内侧舔咬，想要拒绝，张嘴却是不能自已的呻吟。  
高杉握着桂的阴茎，舌尖不安好心地滑过桂的龟头，压低了声音笑道：“隔墙有耳啊，假发。如果被人听到你被我这样压在墙上玩弄，可是要被笑话的。”  
桂抬起一条腿压到高杉肩上，居高临下地偏了偏头，那束孽障的长发在他胸口流光溢彩：“谁玩弄谁？给我舔。”  
高杉半抱怨半纵然：“倒是会差使人。”低头便把整根阴茎含进嘴里。  
被柔软的口腔内壁包裹、被紧致的喉头挤压的滋味不必言表，桂的脑中一串串地炸烟花，觉得此时跪在自己双腿间的高杉是全世界最好、全宇宙最爱自己、也是全宇宙自己最爱的人，为了他肝脑涂地都值得。  
当然床上的念头都当不得真，高潮完了又是好汉一条。桂射完精，浑身发软，猝不及防被上一秒还是全宇宙最爱的人翻了个面，分开屁股探入手指地压了上来。  
“混账说了今天不能做！你给我放开！”  
高杉摸了摸桂的穴口，确实是肿：“不做不做，我就蹭蹭，不进去。”  
“这句话是男人最大的谎言难道你以为我不知道？！”  
高杉不再答话，并紧桂的双腿，从大腿间隙里插了进去。  
桂被顶得呼吸一窒，会阴处一片酥麻。  
好像还是有点爽。  
桂撑着墙，努力不让身体往下滑。高杉握着他的腰，压着他的肩膀，在他腿间前后耸动着，蹭得他又硬了起来。  
对于承受的一方而言，腿交的快感来得钝，两根阴茎之间不到位的摩擦其实比不上手淫，但又比手淫多了一分驯服的意味，有种奇异的别扭和舒服。桂将腿绞得更紧，扭过头，反手勾住高杉的脖子，凑过去吻他。  
恋人的湿润的唇瓣甜蜜而令人沉醉，射出来之后高杉都舍不得放开桂，两个人黏黏腻腻地抱在一起亲得没完没了。  
桂一边爽一边愁。这可怎么办哪，每天除了吃饭睡觉上战场就是日，这么日来日去都没有时间跟别人进行思想交流，还怎么管理队伍。早知道日了之后会这样...  
不，就算知道了也还是要日的。

而且日来日去的时间其实转瞬即逝。就算不日了，高杉和桂也没机会跟对方进行精神交流了。  
变故来得太快，陡然之间分道扬镳，每个人都是落荒而逃。  
逃跑小太郎忿忿不平地想，自己只是在江户跑跑跳跳躲躲警察，那傻犊子居然跑上了天，能耐到跟春雨搅和在一起，咋不给他起个情侣名叫落跑晋太郎。  
他摸摸自己被似藏砍短的发尾，忍不住有些心疼。往日里高杉闲着没事就总喜欢叼着那束长发（桂认为这是某种古怪的性癖）一脸心醉神迷好似雪豹叼着自己的大尾巴。  
以前只是有时候叼叼头发，现在无时无刻不叼根烟杆，除了潜在的肺癌发病风险，桂又开始担心高杉是不是退行回了oral stage，这得精神状况多不健康。  
他操心得不行，有一大堆絮絮叨叨想碎碎念给高杉听，不要再抽烟啦，头发我会再留长的啦，衣服穿严实一点啦整天都在天上吹风很容易着凉的啦，就算你打扮得再浪我也知道除了我你也没有别人啦。

桂猜测高杉应该还是想日他的。毕竟二人短暂对视的时候，高杉的眼神既非分手，也不是丧偶，说不清道不明，就是看得桂差点硬了。桂赌五毛钱高杉也快被自己看硬了，没硬他就不姓桂。  
时间紧任务重，硬了只能自己忍着等它软下来，革命家真是不好当，连个藕断丝连炮都没时间打。长路漫漫，藕断丝连炮后面还有我一直讨厌你炮、你为什么不懂我炮、我不明白你在想什么炮、就算到世界尽头我也要抓住你炮、你变了炮、你没变炮、不管你变没变我都还是爱你炮，以及中间各种过年过节炮，一路通关到最后才是复合炮。

桂思念过去高杉抱着自己撒娇说还要再来一次。当时出于羞涩和精力上的顾虑，总是推脱说不要。若是现在还有机会和他在一起，一定是恨不得两个人一起浪荡到天荒地老，宝贝儿你想来几次都行，因为我也一样想要你。

FIN


End file.
